


Burns Like Whiskey

by satanic_panic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You finally kiss Whiskey for the first time
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Burns Like Whiskey

"C'mon," you hummed, turning to lean on your side as you looked at Whiskey with a raised brow. "You've seriously never heard this song before?"

Whiskey shook his head, smiling a little and adjusting his hat so the afternoon sun wouldn't get in his perfect brown eyes; it was a quiet day for you both, and because it was nice and sunny and warm, you had decided to go up to the top of one of the local hills and bask in the wonderful weather, the soft grass plush and almost like a mattress between you both.

He pursed his lips a little, his gaze going to the horizon. "Should I have?"

Pausing the music that had been playing from your phone, you grumbled and shook your head disapprovingly, tutting as you did so. "It's a classic, Whiskey!" You sighed, leaning your head on his shoulder and wrapping your arms around his, closing your eyes for a moment as you said, "anyways... thank you, for bringing me up here today, I dunno if I told you earlier but I appreciate it."

"You know I'd do anythin' for you," Whiskey told you with a smile before looking down at you and winking. "Anything."

Playfully, you slapped his arm and let out a soft chuckle. "And yet, no matter how many times I've asked, you've never once gotten me a date with Jake Gyllenhaal."

"I don't like to share," he hummed, although the words were laced with jealousy and tainted with a slight possession; sure, Whiskey knew that you weren't his, so to speak, you were his friend that was true, and he had always had some kind of... feelings for you in the years that he had known you. He wanted you to be his, of course, but all the flirting in the world didn't seem to help him. "You know that, (y/n)."

You rolled your eyes, pulling away with a smile as you decided to take a bold and brilliant step; you grabbed his lasso, which was almost buried in the grass, and walked away from him, just a few paces, and stood with the sun illuminating your figure.

Curiously, Whiskey raised a brow as he rested his forearms on his knees and smiled. "What're you doing?"

"Something," you shrugged with a smug smile before lifting the lasso up and throwing it so that it wrapped around him, almost knocking off his hat, when you were sure that it was around his arms loosely, you moved forward again, your hands travelling along the rope until you were stood right in front of him with a beaming smile. What you didn't expect, though, although you probably should have, was for Whiskey to grab the rope himself, and tug it, catching you off guard so that you fell into his lap, your lips almost touching. "That wasn't very fair of you, Agent."

Whiskey growled a little, easily wriggling out of the lasso as he held you, one hand at your lower back, the other at the nape of your neck as he looked down to your lips, not caring that you could see where his gaze and settled. "Shut up and kiss me already."

You were a little nervous and anxious, your heart beating a mile per minute, but when you leaned down slightly, it all melted away; much like the drink he was named after, Whiskey's kiss burned in the most brilliant of ways, with a fire built with passion and fuelled by yearning, and you were loving every second that his lips moved with yours and he poured every droplet of how badly he wanted and needed you into it. Your breath was quickly running out, though, and as much as you craved how beautifully his kiss burned, you had no choice but to pull away, grabbing his hat and putting it on as you smiled down at him.

"You... we... fuck, that was good," you breathed out, head swimming and clouded with too many thoughts to put words to at once. "Whiskey..."

"I'm here," he replied, gently rubbing a hand up and down your back, not caring that you had basically stolen his hat. In fact, he quite enjoyed the view. "I want you, (y/n). I want you to be mine. No one else's. Just mine."

You couldn't hold back the grin, the way excitement coursed through your veins so quickly that it caused your hands to shake and quake; you weren't sure how long you had wanted him to say those words, but it had always felt like forever. "I want you, too. I wanna be yours. Only yours."

"Instead of a date with Jake Gyllenhaal, would a date with me be a good enough substitute?" He asked, somewhat teasingly, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"More than good enough." And with that, you tilted the hat back so that you could kiss him once more, the sensation of how his kisses burned like whiskey was beautiful, and you were glad to give yourself up to such a brilliant burning.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first Whiskey fic, so I do apologise if it's awfully ooc


End file.
